Of Passion and Love (Mercy76)
by Xavirne
Summary: Per popular request, here's your smutty Mercy76 fic. This story is about Ang losing her virginity to Jack. And, like most girls, worrying if she made a mistake. As this is rated mature and per the guidelines, you must be over the age of 16 to read this. Thanks!


Nervously, she paced from her bed to her dresser. Her heart pounded within her chest as her cheeks flushed a brilliant red color. Was this really what she wanted to do? Was this really the right move? Was she thinking with her head? Or had her heart reigned supreme?

Pausing, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this, Ang." She wasn't sure why she was giving herself a pep talk. This, this was natural. It was required. For life to continue, this had to happen.

"It's just sex," she told herself. Though the second the word rolled from her lips, she felt her core temperature raise.

God, why was this so hard? Why was she all a jitter?

Sex, it was required. Necessary. For a species to sustain itself, sex, evolution, was required. Not that she was looking to get pregnant and pass half of her genes onto her offspring. No, no. She was too young for that. Not to mention, she doubted the would-be father would approve.

Though... _he had mentioned something about one day wanting to settle down._

But that was some day. Not today. Er, rather, nine months from today.

Chewing her lip, she admired her lingerie in the mirror.

Was it too much? Too over the top? Would he get the wrong idea about her? Think her easy? Would he be in and out and then move on?

"No," she shook her head. "Not Jack." She shook her head until the dark thoughts were free. "He's not like that." Sighing happily, she found his picture on her dresser.

He was so happy. So at peace. So...

"Do you really love me?" She plucked the photograph from the mix of cosmetics and trinkets. "Did you really mean it?"

The thought of hearing him confess caused her to squirm. The way the words just rolled from his tongue, the calm look in his eyes, the way he leaned into her. Everything, everything about his confession was fairytale perfect.

Until she slammed the door in his face. Hid from him in shame and guilt.

Her phone vibrated, which caused her to jump from her skin.

"Heading over. See you in ten."

Her heart now thundered within her chest. She wasn't even dressed! And he would be here in minutes!

"Maybe I'll get a kiss from you instead of the door this time ;)"

After that text, her nerves calmed. Shaking her head, she giggled to herself. "Silly, Jack."

She grabbed her phone. Digits furiously swiping across the matte screen, she shot him a reply. "I don't know... I think you turned the door on. It's been hard since Tuesday :P"

Tossing the phone aside, she marched up to her walk-in closet. She had minutes, just mere minutes, to wow this man into taking her to bed (because she clearly through the lingerie wouldn't help her...?).

Eyes on the clock, she grunted. It was 10:47PM.

"So late," she mused. Why did she tell him to come over at 11 o'clock again? Oh, that's right, he was in a meeting from 5 until 10. Something about UN and Overwatch and people's perceptions? She wasn't really sure, but she knew Jack would need a pick-me-up. It's why she decided to invite him over so late.

"Hmmm," she thumbed a costume. It's black and red leather made her smirk. "Think he'll find this sexy?" She reached in to take out the outfit. "He mentioned roleplay..."

Would dressing as a devil be enough to awaken her wild side? Ger her to do the dirty? Would it drop down her walls? Open her up? Give her the courage to spread her legs? Let him in? Let him penetrate her spongy pink walls? Cause her to moan, groan, and scream his name?

Her cheeks were ablaze.

" _Wow_ ," she rested her trembling hand over her beating heart. It was racing faster than before. The thought of sex with Jack really did a number on her. But, again, she had to ask herself was she following her heart? Or was she listening to her head?

Is this logical? Does this make sense? Will this improve anything? Or make things worse?

They'd been seeing each other for several months now. Before she started to fall for him, she saw him as just a goofy guy who enjoyed asking her out on dates. He was persistent and, after five months of asking, she finally decided to cave. Or rather, take that break.

Angela spent more hours than she liked to admit working. She was building her Valkyrie suit, a medical response suit that would allow her to join Jack and the other soldiers on the battlefield. But, before she would be granted access to the war zone, she had to prove its use. Show that she was more than capable to wear the angelic life-saving suit.

It was after a huge setback that she agreed to go out with Jack. She was in a rotten mood. Honestly, Ang had every intention of quitting Overwatch. They told her she wasn't qualified to fly. Told her Cassandra Cros would get the suit. Ang protested, told them that it had to be her. That only she could man the suit. Some not-so-wise comments were tossed at her superiors. She lost her cool.

She was young, though. Mature, yes, beyond her years. But even mature people lose their cool when pushed pasted the breaking point.

Beyond pissed at herself, Angela locked herself in her lab. She kept working on the suit. On her training. She'd prove them wrong. Make them beg to have her fly it out on the field.

But, with all her hours of work, she started to lose her wits. Her mind. She was making mistakes, careless ones. Sleep deprived ones.

That's when her savior, the golden haired soldier with the suave charm, came in and told her to come with him. Rather than protesting, like she usually did, she decided why not. The Overwatch chairs said she lacked personality. Was too entangled in her work. So, if she wanted to break her mold, she'd need to leave.

The evening out with Jack was perfect. He was a gentleman. Sweet, kind, funny. A bit of a nerd, which only made the relationship deepen. And, before she knew it, they were going on weekly dates.

Within a few month's time, she'd come to enjoy his company. Actually miss him when he wasn't around. Cry silently to herself whenever he'd go on dangerous missions. Hug him to death when he returned.

And now, here she was, standing before her mirror in a devilish outfit.

She put on a black wig and the horns. Attached a tail and wings. Added the claw-like gloves. Applied ample makeup.

Lips pursed, she wiggled her brows at her reflection. "There's no way he'd pass you up," she told herself to inflate her confidence. "He'll be begging for you."

That's when a light rap-tap-tap came to the door. Eyes panning over to the clock, she confirmed the time. A few minutes before 11PM.

Sucking in her breath, she collected herself. It was now or never.

* * *

Tiptoeing into the living room, she undid the lock. Only, instead opening the door, she bolted for the hallway. He could let himself in. A sudden wave of nervousness overcame her and caused her to flee. There was no way she would be caught dead dressed like this! There was no way she woul-

He entered. "Afraid you'll accidentally slam the door in my face again?" He joked while kicking off his polished black shoes.

 _Oh god,_ she held her face. He was handsome. So fucking handsome.

He stood there in the living room in a three-piece suit of black, white, and red. He was so formal. So buff. Yet so... so... Jack. Still that charming, handsome man that she wanted to lose herself to.

"Okay," he stepped from the door, "I'm not next to the face-eating door." He peered around, trying to find her. "A-Ang?" Maybe she wasn't home?

Absolutely terrified, Angela sucked in a big gulp of air. She had to do this. She _had_ to do this. It was no longer a want. Giving herself to him was now a need.

Rounding the corner, she draped her arm leisurely against the wall.

" _Well_ ," she purred, "don't you look _dashing_."

Head swiveling, he caught her in his sights. And the second he registered the outfit, he fumbled. He literally fumbled. His knees gave out as he took a few weak steps backward toward the wall.

"Uh," he was fighting for the right words to say.

" _Devil_ got your tongue?" She advanced, completely in control.

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor. Each step closer brought Jack closer to succumbing to her. His knees trembled. His brow was slick with sweat. The way he fiddled with his tie, why, why it meant he was trying to breathe. Was she truly this arousing? She didn't need to ask that for his pants were starting to put up a taut tent.

Finger rolling down the side of his cheek, she cooed. "Something the matter, _commander_?"

His voice cracked as he moaned lightly. "N-no. I-I'm f-fine."

Her fingertips brushed against his package. "Seems a bit tight." She went in for a full-on feel. Her hand wrapped around it before groping it. "Perhaps we would let him breathe."

Her lips collided against the side of his face. Tongue poking out, she dragged it up while pushing her hips against his.

"A-An-Ang," he was still trying to play the part of the good boy. He wouldn't jump her unless he was absolutely certain it was what she wanted and without an ounce of doubt.

Dragging her nails along his spine, she purred. "C'mon," she nipped at his earlobe, "be my _bad boy_."

Unable to contain himself, Jack quickly turned the tides of this battle to his favor. Hand grabbing the breadth of her ass, he jerked her body up and onto his. With a quick pivot of the heels, he pinned her against the wall. Smashing his erect cock up against her well-defined ass, he growled into her ear. "There's no going back," he threatened.

"Oh?" she flitted her lashes, "Then I guess that makes two of us."

With her confirmation, his hand patted the fabric that really accented her butt. Finding its lip, he quickly danced his hands across the elastic. From the way she leaned into him, he knew he'd won.

Pushing down, he pulled the flux leather leggings forward. Allowing himself just enough room, he continued to snake down her form. When he finally hit the treasure, his other hand pulled her back closer to his chest. There would be no space for her to break away. She wouldn't get away. He wanted to feel every twitch, squirm, and groan.

Playfully, he parted her pink lips. At the touch, she jumped. This was so foreign. So new. She'd never let anyone get this close. Jack, Jack would be the first. Her first.

"Nervous," he questioned upon noticing that she stopped breathing.

She nodded, though tried to keep up her confidence.

"Don't be," his lips nipped lightly at her ears. It loosened her right up, causing her to fall limp against his body.

His fingers continued to dip between her folds. To keep the region wet, he'd let his pinkie take a plunge in her hole. Pulling up and out her rich cream, he'd slather it around the lips. Lathering it up allowed him to rub her down good and long.

" _J-Jack_ ," she stammered out with a moan.

"Feel good?" he kissed the tender region between her ear and neck.

Again, she relaxed into him. That was until he twirled the tip of his index finger around her swelling region. To that motion, she twitched. Spasmed. Her lips fell apart as she slammed her eyes shut. " _S-sorry_ ," she managed to comment.

"Don't be," he reassured her. "This is," he bit his lip as he thrust his hips forward into her perfect ass, "perfect."

He was struggling to talk. He was starting to pant. He wouldn't be able to keep her like this for much longer. And, truthfully, she wasn't sure she could endure the urge to pee much longer. She knew it wasn't pee, but that didn't help the situation whatsoever. She kept telling herself, 'don't orgasm until he's in you' but knew that would b-

" _Ohhh_ ," she grunted while whipping her head to the side. She spasmed again. " _J-J-J_ ," she couldn't even finish his name. The swirling rhythm was doing her in. She was trembling, twitching, on fire. She couldn't contain it. She couldn't fight the urge. "I-I-I," she whimpered. " _I-_ " her hips jerked forward. She couldn't control her motions. She couldn't stop pushing into his fancy, dancing fingers.

" _Ooooh_ ," she moaned again. Her eyes rolled back. She bit her lip. She grunted. She groaned. She, she lost it. " _I-I... J-J_ ," she couldn't stop it.

The warmth came. The overwhelming sensation caused her to release. To loosen. To squirm and feel high.

Flitting her lashes, her legs became noodles. She had no strength. She couldn't stand.

Looking down, she was at a lose for words. So, so this was an orgasm. A fingering-induced orgasm.

It was pure bliss. Pure delight. Oh god, she had no idea she was missing out on heaven. This, this was to die for.

His hands pushed down her leggings and panties. While he was busy getting her out of her clothes, she unzipped her top. Helping it fall limp against the floor, she moved onto helping Jack get out of that suit.

It was actually a real shame. She should have snapped a picture of him like this. He was dapper as hell and she would only have her memory to enjoy seeing him like this. Er, well, maybe she could ask him to dress up like this again, just for her.

With nothing but her bra on, Angela pulled her hand through her hair. The wig and horns popped off and fell into a mess on the floor. With that action, Jack stepped forward. In only his briefs, the blonde soldier erased the space between them.

"You're beautiful," he cooed before running his lips against her collarbone.

"And you've got quite the package," she teased. Putting her hand on his chest, she pushed him back a little. "We ought to fix that." She put on a smile before unlatching her bra. Tossing it at him, she ran for the bedroom too bashful to let him see her breasts just yet.

" _Hey_ ," he quipped while chasing after her.

* * *

When Jack joined her in the room, his eyes met her lovely, nude form sprawled out on the silky sheets of deep gray.

Her hand danced down her body before she playfully let it rub against her pussy. "Well...?" she purred. "You gonna stand there with that pitched tent? Or...?" She dropped her hands and rolled forward. Cat-crawling on the bed, she approached the edge. Jack turned to remove his brief before walking forward with his fully erect cock.

"Like what you see," his cheeky comment caused her to smirk.

" _Closer_ ," she cooed.

He shot her a hesitant look. There was no w-

He moaned before doubling forward. Her lips wrapped around his shaft. She bobbed, taking it in strides. Long, wet, tongue swirling strides.

Climbing onto the bed, he kneed his way closer to her lips. As he moved closer, she started to curl forward into him. She continued to push her way forward until he was laying with his back against the bed and his dick standing straight up.

Pulling her lips off from it, she smirked. Tongue hanging loosely from her mouth, she re-positioned herself around his cock. Her hands grabbed it playfully while her tongue flicked against its wet, jizz-leaking tip.

" _G-God_ ," Jack stammered out, while watching her go down on him. He wasn't expecting this, especially from her and so soon. Fingering her would have been acceptable. Sex would have been perfect. But this blow job? Oh, he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back and his body from wanting to pound her into the next life.

" _Fuck_ ," he cussed.

Her brows furrowed, confused as to what brought about that comment. The way he said it made her concerned. Was she hurting him? Pulling her lips off his shaft, she sent him a confused gaze. Only, the second their eyes locked, she realized her mistake.

In a second, she was no longer on top. A second later, his penis was rubbing against her pussy. He was bobbing back and forth, loosening her up. Getting ready to make the deep dive. The penetration.

Holding her breath, Angela's hand curled nervously around his. She had heard that the first time would hurt. Would it hu-

" _J-_ " there was a sharp sting as he entered. As he pushed his way into her narrow cavern, she felt her body tense. His was well-endowed. He was plenty long. And she was a complete newbie. She'd never done this before. And god, god did it hurt. But, at the same time, it felt like heaven.

" _Hey_ ," his hand curled around her cheek, "you okay?" Her ever-tightening hand around his caused him to ask the question.

He'd stopped moving into her. Resting, the look of concern on his face made Angela realize that she was indeed listening to her head. Jack wasn't a one and done kind of man. He was a partner. A lover. The kind of man to show concern for his lady when she was in pain.

"I'm fine," she forced herself to say.

"Don't lie," he growled. "I know it hurts." He pushed down on her taut stomach. "I can feel how tense you are right here."

"Sorry," she cried. "I... I don't know what I'm doing."

Jack kissed her. "I can stop."

" _What_ ," she squeaked. "No, no don't stop. I'll be fine."

She wasn't loosening whatsoever. So Jack was left with one other option, if she was truly going to insist on this.

Pulling out, Angela curled forward. "What are you doing? I said don't st-" his head bobbed down. He dipped low. And then, then she realized just what he was doing.

" _Oh god_ ," she groaned.

"Better?" he questioned while lapping lightly at her pink lips. Between the sucking and flicking of his tongue across her sensitive regions, Angela wasn't sure she'd last.

" _J-J-Jack_ ," she finally whimpered. " _I-I_."

"Don't hold back," he lead her on.

Her thighs squeezed around his head. She tried to fight it. She tried to fight the urge but his feverish tongue did her in. She couldn't hold herself back. That goddamn sucking was going to be the death of her. It felt so good. So fucking good!

Again, the release killed her. More so this time than last because his lips were wrapped around her orgasm. At least last time only his hands got dirty. This time, oi, this time he ate a mouthful.

"Sorry," she muttered. She was more than embarrassed. She didn't care if it was a natural thing that some men enjoyed. She just... she just couldn't believe Jack would endure that tacky cream just for her shake and pleasure.

When their lips collided, she completely forgot about the oral sex. She forgot about her guilt and disgust. Instead, she enjoyed the company. The way his soft lips pressed against his. The way his warm hands fondled her breasts. The way he purred into her. Everything, everything about him was sweet and sensual.

" _Ohhh_ ," her face was bright red. He slipped right in. With ease. The pain was gone.

"I can't hold for much longer," he confessed.

" _Don't_ ," she panted. He'd already done so much for her, Angela only thought it fair he get his release soon too.

They continued their kissing. She continued to dig her nails into his back (it was starting to get sore again). He'd moan. She'd groan. Was this... was this love?

The humping's rhythm was starting to ramp up. His breath was starting to falter. He was panting. He was warm. Sweaty. Wet.

No, she was warm. She was sweaty. She was wet. Wet but in pain.

Closing her eyes, she held her breath. _Just a bit more_. She told herself. _Let him fi-_

" _A-a-_ " it was tender down there. Maybe overworked. Maybe sex wasn't the right idea. Maybe she should have said no. Maybe...

"It hurts," she finally crumbled. She finally caved. "I can't-"

His lips pressed against her cheek. "You can't what?"

"It hurts," she was on the verge of tears.

" _Angel_ ," the way he said her name made her cry. She'd failed him. She'd stopped him just before he could cum. She was a monster. He'd never come back. He'd never love her.

" _Hey_ ," he cupped her face between his hands. "Why are you crying." His lips pressed against Angela's forehead.

"I failed you. I'm so sorry." Sobbing into his naked chest, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She would go down in history as the worst sexual partner ever.

" _Angel_ ," he held her close, "what are you talking about?" Brushing back her hair, he glided her head down to her vagina. "Look."

There, before her eyes was a deflating dick. Some opaque liquid that was dipping from her cavity as well as some blood.

" _Wait_ ," her worrisome eyes found his soft, endearing pair.

"I finished."

"But," she was in shock. _When, how?_

Jack chuckled. " _Goof_ ," he kissed the tip of her nose. "I finished back before you said it hurts. I wasn't even in you when you started complaining." Playfully, he bit her shoulder.

"Oh," Angela's cheeks lit up like the fireworks on the Fourth of July. God was she embarrassed. She was whining, complaining, and... it was all done.

"Sorry."

His apology caused her brows to furrow. Turning to him, she waited for his answer.

"Sorry I hurt you." Kissing her neck, Jack rolled from the bed. "Better go clean yourself up." He tossed her his briefs.

Nodding, the blonde woman silently left the room.

* * *

The walk to the bathroom was a long, numb one. She swore she lost her hearing at one point too.

She... she did it. She really did it.

On the toilet, she sat there thinking about everything.

She had sex. She lost her virginity. She lost it to Jack. To a soldier.

 _What if he's not out there when I'm done? What if this was all just to get something? What if he was just putting on a show? What if_...

She broke down. She wasn't sure if it was the pain, the hormones, or the fear of knowing she might have made a mistake.

That's when she heard the door open and close. It was a mistake. He didn't love her. She meant nothing to him.

Numb to the core, she sat in the bathroom for god knows how long.

She was cold. Alone. Upset. Broken.

Jack was just like everyone else. He was the type of man she hated. The kind of man she despised. He used her.

He fucking used her!

" _Angel_?"

Her head snapped up to see Jack's concerned baby blues on her.

She was an absolute mess. Her makeup running down her face. Tiny drops of blood on the floor leading up to the toilet. Hands trembling. Pale as could be. Hair a mess around her face.

" _Angel_ ," he moved into the bathroom. Dropping to the floor before her, his hands wrapped around her shaking pair. " _Hey_ ," he cooed. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." He broke his hand free and started to wipe away the runny makeup. "I'm here, baby, I'm here."

Head falling forward, she rested it limply against his broad shoulders. Drawing in a ragged breath, she found her smile.

Jack didn't leave to go home. He left to go to his car to get his pajamas.

He didn't use her. He was staying the night. Staying here. With her. Because he cared. Because he... because he loved her.

"I," Angela picked up her head to look Jack in the eyes, "I l-love y-"

" _I know_ ," Jack interrupted her. Hand wrapping around her knee, he smiled up at his girl. "I love you too."


End file.
